


Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Brother

Steve really cared about his team.

They were his family. 

But it was Clint he cared most about.

The archer was adorable. 

Clint swung between being an adult and a child.

He was the youngest of the team.

Just being 31 years old.

He reminded Steve of Bucky.

He was reckless. 

Handsome.

Charming. 

Clint had told him that he had an elder brother. 

He then told Steve he saw him as his brother. 

Because he always looked out for Clint.

To Steve,

Clint was his little brother.


End file.
